1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera such as a digital camera and a silver halide film camera for shooting a subject, and more particularly, to setting of shooting conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera has previously been known in which the aperture value Av and the exposure time (shutter speed) Tv which are exposure conditions are set by the user when shooting is performed. Moreover, a camera has previously been known in which in order to reduce the load of setting on the user, the aperture value Av and the exposure time Tv previously obtained by use of a relationship Ev=Av+Tv for each of the exposure amounts Ev corresponding to subject brightnesses obtained by photometric means are provided in the form of a table (a program line), and the aperture value Av and the exposure value Tv are automatically set from the obtained exposure amount Ev. In recent years, a camera having a plurality of such program lines has been known.
However, in a case where the exposure conditions are set based on the subject brightness or the like, the shot image is blurred when the subject moves by some amounts. Moreover, in a camera provided with a plurality of program lines, there is a possibility that a good moment to take a picture is missed because of an operation to select an appropriate program line. Further, it is not ensured that an appropriate program line is selected when the subject is moving. Therefore, with these cameras, it is impossible to perform appropriate shooting unless the user has some experience in shooting.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a digital camera in which a relative positional displacement (blur) between the subject and the camera can be minimized by automatically setting appropriate exposure conditions according to the movement of the subject.